


Agustin

by Notsalony



Series: Earth-95 [3]
Category: DCTV, DCU, DCU (Comics), Earth-13, Flash High
Genre: Character Development, M/M, Other, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: The world is ruled by magic and shrouded in twilight, Earth-13 is a troubled place.





	Agustin

  
  
My name is Jacob Todd, and I am the most powerful magician of my age.  To the outside world I am a low level witch living in the slums known as the Glades of Star Crescent City.  But with the help of my friends and the League of Shadows, I fight magical crime and try to save the world from other magicians like me.  We’ve banded together to save Star Crescent City and the Nexus it’s built above from the Demon Lords who seek to conquer Earth-13.  I am Agustin, The Arcane Angel.   
  
But that’s not who I always was.  I was born Jacob Todd, the only son of Sam and Megan Todd, two witches who chose to live in the Glades and use their magic to protect the poor and the weak from the dangers of the Demon Lords and the open gate to the pit that had once been the Mayor’s office.  They gave their lives creating the Arc.  A web of wardings so powerful that no full blooded demon can enter the Glades.  The blood magic of the Arc made them and me the only ones who could take it down or alter it.  They were captured by the Demon Lord Sabassis and tortured for the secrets of the Arc.  When they wouldn’t give them up, Sabassis sent his men into the Glades after me.   
  
I was saved by Ragman, a being who legend says was once a man.  He had protected Havenrock from the Demons that threatened it.  But when they created a plague known as Hell Fire, that burned the humans out of the town, he alone survived.  His skin replaced by an ancient burial shroud given to him from his ancestors, handed down since biblical times.  He fought for me that day, and he wont.  He slayed the possessed thugs who were after me and helped me hide my family’s Grimoire in the sanctuary of the Nexus under Star Crescent City.   
  
There I lived and grew up.  Learning to map the labyrinth of tunnels and spells that protect the Nexus and to smuggle supplies in and out of the Glades.  I was no where near the power level my parents were.  And even armed with their spells, I couldn’t save myself from what was coming.  When Sabassis couldn’t find me, and his men couldn’t retrieve me he laid a curse on my life.  Every minute I’m not protected by the wards of the Nexus, the cancer he cursed me with spreads.  But as much as I wanted to live, I couldn’t stand by and let the possessed threaten and intimidate those my parents died to protect.  So I limited how much time I spent on the surface.   
  
But at the age of twenty two, my body is reaching the tipping point.  I can feel it in the constant pain, the aches in my bones, the bile I throw up when I try to eat, and how much it burns to breathe.  I’m dying.  And I know it.  My only hope is to find someone who can take on the mantle of my family’s Grimoire and protect these people.  I was having a better day when I went out into the Glades to deliver the herbs needed to protect some of the kids from a blood magic hex that was killing them.  I made the drop and was headed back when the cancer spread too far too fast.  I was laying on my side in a pool of my own vomit having a seizure as I died when I caught a glimpse of something falling to Earth.   
  
We live in a land of perpetual twilight.  No day, no night, just twilight.  And this was burning with a light that felt unnatural here.  It came through the warding of the Arc with out a single care in the world and I saw it coming straight for me.  I tried to drag myself away, inching towards death even as I tried to save myself from this unknown light that was hurtling straight at me.  But I couldn’t.  The next thing I knew the shining silver gold rock embedded itself into my back and I passed out.   
  
I don’t know how long I was unconscious for.  I don’t know how long I lay where ever I was or how I got to where I woke up.  But when I woke up I was sitting in the Nexus, the cancer mostly gone from my body, and a sharp ache in my spine.  I quickly discovered two very important things.  I was alone in the Nexus, but I wasn’t alone in my head.   
  
_Glad you could wake up._   
  
“Hello?” I looked around.   
  
_Sorry for the pain.  Becoming a replacement vertebra isn’t something I’m used to doing.  And I sort of had to, to keep you alive._   
  
“You are you?”   
  
_I don’t actually have a name.  I just am._   
  
“Great.” I sighed.  Now I was going crazy.   
  
_Not crazy.  Just... shared._   
  
“Shared?”   
  
_I am sharing you.  You needed me to cleanse your body and I needed you to house me._   
  
“Okay.” I tried to put it out of my mind and went about my business.  I paused as I started to gather the herbs for the next shipment. “Is the cancer completely gone?”   
  
_No.  Sabassis’ curse is more powerful then I am capable of countering right now.  I’ve managed to cleanse most of the cancer from your body, but every moment you spend as yourself outside these wards will cause you to generate more cancer cells.  I will have to subsequently take time to repair the damage._   
  
“So I wont die... I’ll just suffer the cancer coming back and going away again and again.”   
  
_Correct.  However there is another option._   
  
“Another option?”   
  
_If you consent to my subsumption of your body I can shield you from the curse while we do not reside in your body._   
  
“The curse has a loop hole.”   
  
_Exactly.  Knowing the loop hole allows us to subvert it’s intent.  What do you say?_   
  
“I say we can try it if it helps me live a little longer and maybe a little less full of pain...”   
  
_We may wish to move away form the center of the Nexus.  I can not guarantee the safety of the Nexus or you if we do this here._   
  
“Okay...” A short jog to the edge of the Nexus’ tunnels and I got the sense that things were better.  But I went to the opening that I used and looked outside at the dark skies above us.  “Okay, do your thing.”   
  
_You agree?_   
  
“Yes, I agree.”   
  
_Then we agree._   His voice filled my mind and I vaguely had a sense of golden flames spilling out of my spine and engulfing my body in holy fire before jumping in the air.  For a second I wondered if I’d fall, but as I hovered in mid air I realized that my wings were keeping me aloft.  I turned my head and glanced at them.  Shocked to have wings at all it took me a moment to realize I was also wearing silver and gold armor over a white robe.  I didn’t feel the ache of the curse, I didn’t feel the pain or anything from the cancer growing in my body.  It was strange to feel the open air on my body and not have to count the seconds till I would potentially die.  I flew down to where I’d dropped the herbs when I’d transformed and caught a glimpse of myself on a piece of metal.   
  
Picking it up I was shocked to find a glowing golden head floating in a pool of heavenly light contained in the robe, a quick peak under the armor revealed a body made of heavenly light.  I started to feel a slight sense of panic at the realization that I wasn’t physical right now, but I slowly came down from that fear and gathered the herbs.  The flight was shorter then walking, and felt more amazing then words can describe to soar above the world.  When I landed I could feel the panic coming off of the people I was there to help.   
  
“ _Be not afraid._ ” I knelt down and passed the herbs to the mother.   
  
“T-thank you...”   
  
“ _Jacob Todd sends his Arcane Angel to look after the Glades._ ” I wasn’t sure where the words were coming from.  It was as if _he_ and I were separate but flowing in and out of this new third consciousness that we were joining to make.   
  
“How is Mr. Todd?” The woman asked, looking relieved.   
  
“ _His affliction has left him weakened.  I have set about healing what I can.  Until he is able to walk the streets of this city again, I will fight in his stead._ ”   
  
“Filthy angel!” Someone yelled before demon fire rained down on us.  I didn’t even think, we just reacted.  Our wings going out wide a sphere of pure holy light surrounded me and the family, and their home.  The demon flames sliding off of that bubble of light to land at our feet.   
  
“ _Stay inside the shield._ ” We spoke over our shoulder before walking out through the wall of light and the flames withered and shrank away from us.   
  
“How’d you even get to this realm?” One of the possessed thugs was standing, if you could call it that, his body twisted in unnatural ways, holding a small orb of demon magic looking me up and down.   
  
“ _How I arrived is none of your concern Oppressing Spirit.  What should be your concern is Phaistion._ ” We stood there, studying the man and seeing the demon inside.   
  
“What’s a faistion?” One of the other minions looked to the more disfigured of the group.  My eyes were made of pure divine magic in this form and I could see the chains that bound them.  The lesser spirits bound to the strongest of their number.  He held their souls in check and if anything happened to him, it happened to them.   
  
“ _This is Phaistion._ ” We raised our hand and a sword of holy fire appeared there.   
  
“SHIT!” The minions jumped back.   
  
“Get the pidgin’s knife you bastards!” Their master barked at them.   
  
“ _Taste of the righteous beast of the pit._ ” The blade sank through the flesh of the man that came at me, but no mark was on his flesh.  I felt it cut through his sins, absolving him of his transgressions against others, but I felt it cleave the demon out of him too.  As I pulled the blade out, the demonic horror that had been inside him was stuck on the end of my blade.  It writhed and screamed as it’s three fingered hands clawed at the blade trying to get it off of it.  “ _Ignite the blackest soul._ ” I felt the blade pulse in my hand and the hooks and chains that pierced his soul became visible, along with the chain that led back to the piercing in his master’s wrist.  “ _Burn demon_.” The demon turned to ash on my blade and the chain shriveled up, withering up all the way to where it connected to the greater demon, his wrist going black before going limp.   
  
“You dare defy me!” It roared, distorting what had once been a human face into something beastial.  The possession had gone on too long.  The human soul was consumed entirely and what I was looking at was all demon trying to reshape the flesh to give it a permanent home on this Earth.  “GET HIM!” Another minion came scrambling at me only to be pinned to the ground by arrows made of verdant energy.   
  
“Thought I’d lend you a hand.” A man in an emerald cloak and hood stood on a roof top with a bow covered in emerald flames.   
  
“ _I welcome the help Emerald Archer._ ” I nodded to him and cleaved the demon out of the man he’d fell.  He laid down a line of fire between me and the demons keeping them back before he jumped down and landed beside me.   
  
“You seem to have a knack for pulling evil out of people.”   
  
“ _I know a few tricks._ ” I felt the golden face smile at him.   
  
“How do we shut them down?” He kept shooting arrows, his targets dropping, but still moving.  He was doing his best not to use lethal magics now that he knew I might be able to save the men inside.   
  
“ _Him._ ” I pointed my blade at the master, who had black spots where his cleaved demons were no longer tied to him.   
  
“I’ll keep them busy.  Take him out.” He nodded and started drawing the demon’s ire as they swarmed after him.  I lept into the air, and spread my wings bathing the area in mystic light.  The demons hissed and recoiled but I drew Phaistion and landed with a sweep of my blade through the body of the master demon.  The lack of a human soul let the sword cleave the flesh in twain and as he fell apart, he was engulfed in infernal flames, his soul shredding into scraps of black nothingness before all those who were tethered to him fell to the ground, released from their bonds.   
  
Freed from their demons most scattered and ran.  A few staid behind and asked me to do to them what I’d done to the few I’d pierced with my blade.  The pair of them were standing there slightly confused but innocent of any crime or sin they had ever taken part in.  A warding against potential possession by anything but an upper level demon, but I gave it to those who asked, running my blade through them and redeeming their souls.  Once they were on their way and my shield spell faded we bid the family good bye and Emerald Archer walked with me till we reached one of the entrances to the Nexus.   
  
“Always nice to meet a new player who wants to help.”   
  
“ _I could do nothing less._ ” I bowed my head.   
  
“You know.  My eyes are blessed by multiple spells.  I can see through almost any disguise and charm.  The Hellblazer himself charmed my sight.  But I can’t see who’s under that hood.” He looked plainly at me.   
  
“ _A friend._ ” I opened the Nexus passage and dropped down inside, the Archer followed.   
  
“Don’t I at least get a name?” He asked closing the door behind him and pulling his hood back to reveal his face.  “After all, you know I’m Oliver Queen.  Who might you be.” I think he assumed I had the magic to know who he was, or that I’d used it.  Or maybe he was just trusting me with his identity.  But I felt the flames recede across my flesh and leaving just me standing there again.   
  
“Same person I’ve always been.  I’m Jacob Todd.”


End file.
